I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool for applying joint compound or plaster to a joint between abutting sheetrock panels to create a cove corner, and more particularly an adjustable trowel having a blade with two planar wing-like segments joined by a smoothly rounded arcuate contour having an adjustable radius over a predetermined range.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
An architecturally pleasing look to a room in a residential or commercial building can be achieved by providing a coved ceiling line or a rounded transition in the inside corner of two abutting wall surfaces. While a cove ceiling line is often realized using special moldings, an alternative approach at creating a rounded corner is to apply so-called "joint compound" to the intersection of the wall panels or wall and ceiling panels in a series of sequential coats to create the desired cove effect.
At present, the plasterer must work with a flat trowel and as each layer is applied, build up the rounded inside corner by deftly manipulating the trowel-in an attempt to generate a uniform curvature over the entire length of the corner joint. This requires considerable skill.
There are also incidences in building construction where the corner is at an angle other than 90.degree.. For example, with vaulted ceilings or angled walls, two panels may come together at an angle anywhere between, for example, 75.degree. and 150.degree.. Creating a coved ceiling or corner for a wide variety of possible angles, taxes even the most accomplished plasterer or sheetrock finisher.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool that will facilitate the forming of coved corners or joints between adjacent walls or between walls and ceilings whether the angle between the, same is 90.degree. or an angle other than 90.degree..